


Talking To The Moon

by bluebell_like_the_flower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Bruno Mars Song, M/M, Songfic, tsukikage is my comfort ship shhh, yamaguchi is just a passing mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_like_the_flower/pseuds/bluebell_like_the_flower
Summary: Tsukishima sat at the foot of his bed and opened the window. It overlooked the nearby park and had a perfect view of the bright full moon. He smiled fondly at the space rock, it reminded him of Kageyama.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Talking To The Moon

_ I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away. _

Tsukishima sat at the foot of his bed and opened the window. It overlooked the nearby park and had a perfect view of the bright full moon. He smiled fondly at the space rock, it reminded him of Kageyama. 

Well, no that's not entirely correct. Kageyama told him once ‘The moon reminds me of you Kei.’ and ever since then the moon has reminded Tsukishima more of his boyfriend than himself. 

_ I want you back, I want you back _

“I miss you Tobio.” Tsukishima spoke to the empty night sky. He cringed to himself, it had been a long time since he had done this. Sometimes talking to nobody felt weird. 

“When are you coming home again?” He sighed and adjusted his glasses as the wind gave him no answer. “The bed is lonely without you here.”

_ My neighbors think I'm crazy. But they don't understand. You're all I had, you're all I had _

Tsukishima debated shutting the window and going back to his overdue reports, his neighbors might come knocking on his front door and ask him not so politely to stop talking to empty air. But, if he’s being honest, this ritual of talking to the night sky and pretending it’s Kageyama helped him. He was barely hanging on by a thread. 

_ At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself. Talking to the moon. Tryna get to you _

“I was wondering if I could get time off work to visit you for our anniversary in-” he picked up his phone and checked the time. 11:59pm. 

_ In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too _

He let out a pitied chuckle and sighed, “- one minute. But they wouldn’t let me because we’re short-staffed. I’m sorry Tobio. But, if you’re listening? I love you. I really do.” 

He shut the window and stood up from the bed. He needed a break.

_ Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon? _

\--

_ I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town. They say I've gone mad. _

Tsukishima walked his usual route to work, stopping by to say hello to Yamaguchi on his way there.

When he reached his desk, he immediately pulled out his laptop and continued to fill out the overdue work. Although he was focused on what he was doing, he often found his thoughts wandering off to Kageyama. And how they’d be spending  _ another _ anniversary separated again. 

_ Yeah, I've gone mad _

Maybe he was going crazy. He certainly felt like it. 

No. No that didn’t seem right.

\--

_ But they don't know what I know. 'Cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back _

Kageyama had told him a long time ago that he talks to the moon too when he’s alone. 

Sometimes Tsukishima doubted that. He knows he shouldn’t, but sometimes he spiraled.

_ Yeah, they're talking back, oh _

He just needed Kageyama back, even if for a second.

_ At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself. Talking to the moon. Tryna get to you _

Tsukishima sat at the foot of his bed again that night, but he didn’t say anything. He just looked at the moon. 

_ Do you ever hear me calling? ‘Cause every night, I'm talking to the moon _

Every night for the next month Tsukishima sat at that spot on the bed, staring at the night sky. 

Every night for the next month he wondered when he’d get to see Kageyama again. 

This wasn’t fair. 

He worked hard everyday at his job, and he loved what he did. 

He confessed to Kageyama back in high school which was hard because he honestly thought he didn’t deserve him. They fell in love, they graduated, they moved in together. Tsukishima was ready to propose but Kageyama hadn’t been home in close to 5 months. 

What if he never came home? What if, when he did, he didn’t love Tsukishima anymore? What if-

**Ding-dong!**

“The fuck?” Tsukishima mumbled to himself as he heard the apartment door-bell ring. He got up to answer the door anyway.

“Isn’t it a little late for girl scouts to be out-” Tsukishima started before really registering who was standing there.

“...Tobio?” Tsukishima shakily asked. Kageyama wasn’t standing in the doorway right now. This wasn’t happening. He was dreaming. Yeah! Yeah that's gotta be it.

“Hey moonshine.” Kageyama gave him a teary eyed smile, “Did you miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you enjoyed this quick lil song fic! i was just in a kinda angsty mood today so have this!!


End file.
